


See You Later?

by sunandsana



Series: Love and Learn [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana
Summary: Jisung hated being injured.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Jisung
Series: Love and Learn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	See You Later?

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to my other random pairing, these fics aren’t meant to suggest that these idols are together. It’s simply a random pairing my brain came up with that made me want to keep writing. I hope you enjoy and comments are always appreciated!

Jisung hated being injured. He was a performer through and through so anything that prevented him from dancing made him incredibly anxious. Sure, they still had him come on stage for his part of Deja Vu but it wasn’t enough. The antsy feeling he got from sitting still for too long had become a permanent feeling for him. 

He glanced around the small dressing room and sighed. He got up, grabbed his cane and walked out after informing his manager that he’d be going to get a snack. He declined the man's offer to accompany him. 

The vending machines were in an obscure hallway so it took him a few minutes to get there. He nodded politely at the staff and random idols he passed by. Jisung wasn’t as social outside the group as the other members were so he didn’t really have friends who were idols. It didn’t bother him though, his members were enough for him. 

He finally made it to the vending machine. There was a blonde boy standing there, clearly an idol if his outfit and head mike were anything to go by. Jisung patiently waited his turn, eager to spend as much time outside their dressing room as possible.

The boy inserted his money, made his choice and  
waited for his snack to come out. Nothing happened. 

He put the code in again, nothing happened.

The boy cursed at the machine and Jisung decided to take pity on him. 

“You must be new.” Jisung spoke up, holding in a laugh when the boy jumped slightly before turning around. 

Jisung was instantly intrigued by him. His features were sharp, his blonde hair made him look like an angel. His outfit was pretty cute too, the white top doing nothing but making his features pop. 

The boy didn’t respond so Jisung repeated his question. “You just be new, right? The machine has always been like this, takes a while to figure out how to get it to work.” 

Jisung was surprised at his forward attitude, usually never the one to imitate conversations with strangers. No matter how handsome they were. 

The boy nodded slowly, “Yeah, my group debuted this week actually.” 

Jisung wracked his brain, trying to remember which group the boy was from. “Ah,” he exclaimed, “you’re in enhypen. That new Bighit group from the survival show.” 

Another nod. “That’s us. I'm Jay.” He offered his hand. 

Jisung took it with the hand not holding his cane. “I’m Jisung.” 

Jay smiled at him, “I know. I’m a huge Nct Dream fan.” 

Jisung blushed, although he wasn’t sure why. Plenty of people had said that to him before but it held more meaning when Jay said it. 

“I appreciate your support.” He paused , remembering why they were talking in the first place. “You want help with the machine.” 

Jay seemed surprised by the change in topic before he nodded eagerly. “That would be great Jisung-ssi.” 

Jisung shook his head, “Just Jisung is fine.” 

“Ok, Jisung.” Jay tried out, Jisung ducked his head to hide his grin. 

He walked towards the machine and put in the code he’d remember from when he asked a staff member years ago. He explained to Jay what he was doing. “The machine is old so it needs to basically be reset every time it’s used. You put in the code 6342 and then the code for the item you want and it should come out. What did you want?” He directed his question over his shoulder where Jay stood watching him. 

“Honey chips, E6 I think.” 

Jisung confirmed it was the right code and a few seconds later a bag of honey chips came out. He proudly presented it to his companion. “And just like that, you’re no longer hungry.” 

Jay shook his head, laughing at his theatrics. “Thank you, I'll never forget this.” 

Jisung paused, enamored by the others' laughter. He watched as his nose scrunched slightly and he brushed his hair back. 

“Oh, it-it’s nothing. Just being a helpful bystander.” 

“Well, thank you again. I would either have stood there for a long time or gone back with no snacks and had my members tease me.” 

“I’m here anytime.” Jisung paused, backtracking. “Well, not actually anytime because I don’t work here or anything. But I am here quite often so I might as well be. Do you think I should ask someone for a check?” His rant was interrupted by a louder laugh coming from Jay. 

“I’m sure they’d give you one, you can just sit there looking pretty and the crowds would keep coming just to see you.” It was Jay’s turn to pause after his statement, surprised he’d had the courage to something like that. 

Jisung chuckled awkwardly. “Well, I’m glad I could be of service. Remember the code for next time.” 

Jisung turned back to the machine, cursing himself for being so awkward. A few moments passed in silence and turned back to make sure Jay had left. He didn’t know whether to be relieved that he couldn’t embarrass himself further or disappointed that he didn’t even ask for Jay’s number. 

He picked his snack out of the machine and walked towards their room again. Once there, Jisung dejectedly sat in the same seat and ignored his members' questions about his upset face. Not even Chenle was able to coax a smile out of him. 20 minutes passed in the same manner with Jisung silently berating himself and the other guys staring at him like he was crazy. 

A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie and he looked up. His manager walked towards the door and opened it, speaking to whoever it was quietly before thanking them and shutting the door again. Jisung’s hope disappeared once again and went to open his phone when his manager walked up to him. 

“A manager of another group told me to give you this. Something about a boy named Jay.” 

Jisung snatched the paper from him, not forgetting to thank him, well aware of the looks coming from all across the room. He opened it up and couldn’t help the grin that took over this face. 

Maybe we can be friends? Here’s my number **********  
\- Jay, the one who couldn’t use the vending machine

The paper was snatched from his hand, he shouted but he wasn’t fast enough to stop Donghyuck from reading it.  
“Oooo, seems like Jisungie is making new friends. Whose Jay? Someone we know?” 

Jisung groaned and finally managed to grab the paper back. “This is none of your business.” 

Jeno dramatically gasped for his place on the couch. Jaemin looked up from where he was sitting texting his boyfriend Eric, smirking as they all bothered the younger. It was all good natured but it was obvious that it was starting to get to Jisung. 

Renjun became the voice of reason. “Let’s leave Jisung alone. That note was meant for him, not all of us.” 

Jisung sent the older a grateful smile to which he merely shook his head with a grin. 

Donghyuck pouted but relented. Everyone went back to doing their own things. When Jisung was sure they were all preoccupied, he opened the kite and added the others number before texting him. 

Jisung  
Hey, it’s Jisung! I’m glad you reached out first, I was too shy to do so 

A response came a few minutes later. 

Jay  
Hey Jisung, I’m just glad you didn’t ignore the note  
I was scared you’d think I was weird, especially since I’m just a newbie 

Jisung  
I wouldn’t ever think you’re weird  
You’re much too cute for that

The brunette stared at his phone, nervous for the reaction to his message. It came quickly. 

Jay  
Is now a good time to mention that I think you’re cute too?

Jisung  
I think it’s a great time

“Ok guys, let’s go. Your recording is starting now.” 

Jisung looked up quickly before returning to his phone. 

Jisung  
I have to go now but I’ll text you later!

Jay  
Of course, ttyl :)

Jisung grinned at the small emoji, forgetting all about his injury for the first time since it happened. He followed his members out and thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have friends (or even more) outside the group.


End file.
